Digital information transfer among devices that contain computer processors has been common place for many years. The physical media used for such transfers have commonly included both wired and wireless media, e.g., radio frequency signals over air, electrical signals over wire, light waves over fiber optics, infrared over air, etc.
The increasing use and sophistication of mobile devices that can be easily carried by a human, e.g., smartphones, has increased the importance of easy, controlled information sharing among mobile devices that are in close proximity to one another. Because these devices may not always include all of the same hardware or software components, finding methods to easily control the transfer of digital information among heterogeneous human-borne devices has taken on increasing importance.